My Life with Adrian
by Gabyil16
Summary: Rose thought her life with Adrian would be a bed of Roses but will it?
1. Chapter 1

I had set out to go kill my first true love Dimitri. He was A storgori now and I had promised him I would take care of this if it should ever happen. I went looking all over Russia for days when on the fifth day of my journey I find him. I said my goodbyes and staked him through the heart. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life and now I was able to move on and be happy in my life. That would be with Adrian if he still wanted me. He had helped me with my journey to find Dimitri with backing my trip financially and emotionally. He was always there when I need him the most and loved me through thick and thin. I was now ready to return that love and more so I was ready to move on with my life with my love Adrian. When I decided to come "home" to the academy I called my dad and asked him to send A plane after me and to call Pavel to come pick me up. I wanted to surprise Lissa and Adrian. When I boarded the plane I was so nervous and excited I could hardly sit still but somehow still managed to fall asleep. I learned how to block Adrian from my dreams while I was away, he had only come into one of my dreams maybe twice while I was gone. I was not sure if it really was me keeping him out or if he stopped trying. So I was shocked when I fell asleep on the plane I was in his grandmother's garden my favorite place to be. I searched and called out his name until I saw him come running out of nowhere and pick me up swinging "Oh little dhampir I have missed you so much, when are you coming home to me?" I laughed " soon Adrian I promise very soon" he was now smiling and put me down to kiss my lips with his. This was our second kiss ever, the first was when I was leaving and he was giving me money as I was saying goodbye, I felt like I owed it to him then but this kiss was wonderful so I kissed him back. We finally had to break apart while breathing heavy "little dhampir that was some kiss you just gave me" I giggled "well see you soon Adrian and stay out of trouble okay" and I woke up. I left the plane feeling wonderful about the kiss when I saw my other favorite person Pavel. He was always like A brother to me working all the time with my dad and he was also married to Vera Adrian's sister. "Hey there good looking" I yelled at him. "Hey there yourself I am very glad you are in one piece now come here and give me A hug. I walked over and hugged him as he playfully punched my arm "ouch what was that for" I asked him grinning. "That is for leaving us and making my brother-n-law unhappy all this time." I got my bags and said " well what else have I missed lately P?" P was his nickname I gave him A long time ago and it just kinda stuck with me. " well Rosie Vera is ready to see you and she misses you like crazy she keeps telling me that the baby needs her crazy aunt to be with her. I thought about what he just said for like A minute before the light bulb went off in my head." "P did you just say that I was going to be an aunt? That would mean that you two are going to have A baby" "Man Rose you are slow today, yes we are having A baby we are seven weeks pregnant." "Well P Congrats to you both, how is uncle Adrian feeling about this?" I asked knowing he was so happy about having his sister pregnant. "Well the last time I talked to him he told me he is ready for his Rosie to come home and share the babysitting duties with him, Rose Please tell me you are going to give him A chance now." I sat in the car looking out the window I did not want to tell Pavel that I loved Adrian before I told Adrian so I just smiled and said " well I need you to take me to Adrian's house can you call him to make sure he is home and will not leave? " Pavel gave me this look and shook his head "yeah hold on A minute let's see if the man is home." I kept looking out the window while Pavel was on the phone. " Well Rosie dear today is your lucky day, Adrian is at home and he is not going anywhere because I told him I had to come over for A minute to bring him something" Pavel grinned when he said something, I was the something all right. " Thanks P for everything and I will see you this weekend some time right?" "Oh you better because I will have one ill wife if you do not show your face around there soon." I laughed and noticed we were at Adrian's house all ready and my stomach was not feeling good all the emotions I was feeling hit me like A ton of bricks. I grabbed my bag and walked to his front door and knocked twice I heard him say I will be right there P, so he called him that too I thought to myself as I waited for him to answer the door. The door opened and I quickly said " Hi Adrian I'm back" He was just looking at me like he had seen A ghost or thought he was in A dream. I was about to say something to him when he finally said" Are you real , am I dreaming or is my Rose Hathaway standing before me looking beautiful as ever?" I couldn't help but smile saying " Yes I am here and no I am not A dream may I come in?" He moved to the side and grabbed my bag waiting for me to enter the livingroom that was gorgeous light brown and khaki everywhere you looked, it was not something I would have thought Adrian would pick out but I loved it. Adrian shut the door and grabbed around my waist and turned me so I was able to kiss him. I thought the second kiss was good but this one was just full of love and passion and some lust thrown in there. We pulled away and were out of breath when Adrian looked at me saying " little dhampir what can I do for you since I am A very happy man right now" "well Adrian I need to talk to you but I need you to listen and then comment after I am done if that is okay with you." "Oh course let's sit down" We both moved to the couch and sat down I took A deep breath and started "well Adrian first let me say thank you for everything my trip was A success, I have gotten over Dimitri and I am ready to start living my life and be happy for once, I want to know if you will still have me because I love you so much and I always have secretly and I only want to be with you for the rest of my life, my life with out you is not A life at all and I am afraid to get hurt again but I know you are worth it and that we can make it work what do you say?' I took A breath and thought to myself well I rushed that out quicker than I wanted to. He was staring at me for the longest time when he smiled and said " Rose I want you to tell me everything that happen over in Russia later on and you should know that I will always want to be with you and will always help you when you are in trouble, I want to give you everything you need and want, I love you always now and forever I am just very glad you realized it too."I did not realize that I was crying until Adrian brushed his hand on my cheek to wipe away the tears that were falling " little dhampir why are you crying this is suppose to be A happy moment for us" " That is why I am crying Adrian I am finally happy with the man I love" I tucked my face in the crook of his neck and just sat there completely happy. " Little Dhampir I was wondering if you would stay with me tonight, you just got here and I don't know if I can let you out of my sight right now". I smiled " well I was hoping I could stay here for A while if that was okay with you, I really don't want to get A place by myself so maybe you would like some company for A while?" I told him in one of my man eating smiles. Adrian grinned " I think that is more than possible I would like for you to never leave me now that you are back, you know what is mine is yours my love" " Thank you Adrian for everything and for still loving me when it took me A little longer to come around" Well Little dhampir what do you think about having A date night with your boyfriend?" I giggled to myself boyfriend more like love of my life, future husband and Adrian pulled me back from babbling by kissing my head saying " I will go call in some take out and pick out A movie for us to snuggle to, then later we can take A bubble bath together and see what happens from there!" "That sounds like A wonderful idea I think I will go put my stuff away and be right back" I gave him A kiss and showed myself to the bedroom to look around. His bedroom was A beautiful shade of red with black furniture in it. He had pictures of his family on his dresser along with pictures of our friends all together. One picture stood out and it was A picture of us at A party we went to last year, I did not realize how much I loved him even then. "Rose are you okay?" "Oh yeah I was just looking at your pictures and thinking we need some new ones in here soon. I smiled thinking I just said we and I wonder if he picked up on it. "We uh that sounds nice" Adrian laughed and I playfully smacked him on the arm I should have known that he would pick that up. "Come on inside the living room and let's talk while we wait on some food to come" He held out his hand and I grabbed it as we went to the living room to talk. We talked about what happen in Russia and how it was the hardest thing I had to do and he told me that he hated that I had to do that alone but he would always be there for me now and forever. He told me how he was going to be an uncle and how he knew that Vera was having A boy because he could read her aura and see that it had blue in it, that he said was A boy. The food came then and he made us A carpet picnic on the floor. " Adrian I think that was the best dinner ever" " I am glad you liked it now how about we watch A movie and cuddle together?" Adrian was giving me those lustful eyes he sometimes gave me. I pulled his hand and lead him to the couch. We had gotten so comfortable I started to yawn. " I am so sorry Adrian how about I call it A night?" Adrian looked at me and grinned " how about we call it A night and go freshen up and go to bed" I had other things in my mind when I started to kiss him on his neck and then down his cheek to his mouth when I heard moan I gently started to unbutton his shirt and take it off while he was unzipping my summer dress. My dress fell on the floor just as his shirt fell. I started working on his pants when he lifted me up and kissed me taking me into the bedroom. He put me down and went into the bathroom with out saying A word and turned on the shower. I tiptoed in the bathroom and put my arms around his waste " well Adrian are we getting in the shower now or later?" "Oh my love we are getting in now I was just waiting on my beautiful girlfriend to come and find me" I started laughing again and got in the shower. Adrian came in behind me and started to wash my hair for me. It felt so good that I let out A soft moan ,that drove Adrian crazy he whipped me around and started kissing me and letting his hands roam all over my body. It was getting hot and heavy in the shower when he said " I think it is time for us to get in bed, I can hear it calling our names" I smiled and kissed him as he dried me off. We made it to the bed where he laid me down and hoover over me asking me if I was really ready for this. I told him I was more than ready and he entered me. It felt so good to be with the one you loved and knew you would be with them for the rest of your life. We both had our moment together and he rolled us over saying "Little Dhampir that was the best night ever and I can't wait to have many more nights like this with you." I simply replied " I love you Adrian and I can't wait to spend my new life with you" " see you in the morning love, lets go to the beach shall we?" " I will see you in my dreams" and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

And how was your night?" "Ah! Mine was magical. Every minute I spend with you is magical, Rose." I stretched lazily while asking him what was on the agenda for today. He answered without much thought. "Well, little Dhampir. I have to go see Pavel about something and then I need to pick up some things in town. But, other than that not too much. How about we have a dinner party tonight and celebrate you coming home?" "I think that sounds nice. I have to go see Lissa anyway and talk with her. So, I will call our friends to let them know." We got ready and ate breakfast together as I called Lissa to tell her that I was coming over. She was just happy I was home. Adrian walked me over to Lissa at court. Lissa came running out as I was saying good bye to Adrian."Oh my God! It is about time that you two are together. Now hurry and say good bye! We have a lot to talk about." "Hold on, Lissa. I will be right there." I looked at Adrian and laughed before giving him a kiss. He met my eyes with his gorgeous emerald ones. "Hurry back to me, love. Have some fun and I will see you later." Adrian looked over my shoulder to catch Lissa's attention. "Okay cousin, look after my true love for me. And don't let her out of your sight!" Adrian left and I walked into Lissa apartment. Christian was standing there with a 'Welcome home Rose' sign in his hand while laughing. I ran and gave him a big hug. "Christian, you are the biggest nerd ever. But, god I have missed you something bad." He laughed with a slight sarcastic edge."Yeah well, I am glad you are back, Hathaway. Or do I call you Ivashkov?" I smacked his arm and rolled my eyes. "Not yet, flameboy. But, maybe one day." Lissa was laughing at us so hard when Christian went up to her and hugged her. "Well my ladies! I have to get going. I just had to make sure you were really home, Rose. I have to do some stuff, but I will be back okay, Liss?" "Bye honey. I will see you later." And that is when I remembered, "Oh yeah, we are having a dinner party tonight at Adrian's. Will you guys come?" Liss and Chris laughed and both said " would not miss it for the world. I thought they were acting funny, but I just chalked it up as me not being around much lately. "So Rose, where do we start?" Lissa chimed in. I started to tell her about my trip. How I found Dimitri and plunged the stake in his chest. About how I felt; like my world was ending. But, it was just the beginning with Adrian. "Yes, let's talk about Adrian." Lissa giggled as I blushed bright red. "Ah that is what I thought. Rose, you love him so much, don't you?" I sighed. "Of course I do, Lissa. I want to be with him forever. I want to be happy." " Well good, Rose. I want you to be happy you because deserve it." We let time slip by us because we needed to get ready for our dinner date. I did not even realize how time went by so fast, but with Lissa it is so easy and always has been. Christian walked in to throw me a set of keys. "Here Hathaway, your car is outside for you." I looked at Chris with utter confusion. "Ah Chris what the hell are you talking about? I have to get a taxi to take me to Adrian's. I don't have a car." Christian laughed at me with his normal snarky stance. "Well Rosie, you do now and just think of it as a small gift from the love of your life. And I don't mean me!" I walked outside to have my mouth drop. There was a candy apple red mustang convertible in the driveway with a red bow on it. "Christian, what is going on?" Christian walked over and handed me a little note card with my name written in Adrian's messy handwriting on it. "So, I opened it and it read; To my love. Here is just one present for you because I love you so much. I thought you would like red. The color reminds me of you! Love you, Adrian. I blushed and laughed thinking of him buying this for me. I looked at Lissa and Christian and waved bye as I got in my new car and drove off loving every minute of my new life, so far. I got to Adrian's house and found a box on the front step with my name on it. I went into the house calling for Adrian. "Hey, I am in the kitchen. Go get ready! I will be here when you are done." I laughed and yelled. "Okay, love you." I put the box on the bed and opened it up. Enclosed was a beautiful black sleeveless dress that went to my knees and also had a pair of black heels with it. I loved it. I ran to get into the shower to get ready. When I got out, I had to admit it, I was looking damn hot. I found Adrian in the kitchen and he was wearing a black suit. Only a glance from the back, he looked really good. After seeing him standing there, I no longer wanted to have a dinner party tonight. I just wanted him. I snuck my arms around his waist "Thank you for all my wonderful gifts. You really should not have done that, do you want me to be spoiled?" I was laughing when he gave me a kiss. "Anything for you, my love." He gazed up and down. "You look outstanding tonight. Are you ready for dinner?" It was just then the door opened to find our friends walk in. Vera in the front running past Adrian straight to me hugging me. "You will never leave us again! I am so glad you are here. The baby needs her aunt around, you know? Oh yeah, brother! I see you are taking care of our Rose." She would not let me go which made me laugh. "Now Vera, I can't breathe and I don't worry I will always be here for you and that little Rosie inside. Which by the way, you look very cute pregnant." she laughed and then hugged Adrian. I saw whispering something in his ear. I was getting hugs from everyone; Mia and Eddie were also there. Dad walked in with my mom of all people. I was in shock she even cared enough to come let alone come with dad. I walked over and hugged dad. "Hey baba. It's good to see you." "It is very good to see you too and look what I found outside." He laughed and looked at mom. It was funny she had no clue how to act toward me. In a way that was okay since she was never around me growing up. But as I was going to say something, Adrian came up beside me and wrapped his left arm around my waist. "Hello Ms. Hathaway. Welcome to our home. I am very glad you came tonight." Mom looked at him and actually looked like she relaxed when he was talking to her. She gave me a curious glance. "I thought it was time to get to know my daughter a little better and it looks like she is very happy with her life so far. Thank you Lord Ivashkov for allowing me to come and for loving my daughter. You certainly make her happy, which I can certainly see." Wow did my mom actually say all that or was I just dreaming for a minute? I shook my head and Adrian said. "Well, since we are all here, lets eat everyone." We all walked into the dinning room which was lit with candles everywhere. There were platters all over the table with food and wine. Everyone went to sit down, except Adrian which at the time I thought was strange until he started to talk. "I want to thank everyone for coming tonight it means the world to us. We are one big family and I am very grateful to have each of you in our lives. Which brings me to my next point, all of you know why I asked you here, but one." Adrian smiled and looked right at me. Ugh! I was blushing so bad in front of everyone and had no clue what was going on. I was so gonna kill Adrian after dinner, he just did not know it yet. Adrian looked at me and started talking directly to me. "Rose, you know I love you and would love to spend all my life with you. You are everything to me and I am so glad you came back to give me chance to love you with everything I have. But, one thing is missing Rose, would you do me the honor and becoming my wife?" Adrian went onto one knee and opened a black velvet box with revealing a 2 carat ring inside. I could not believe that he just proposed in front of all our friends and family. I also did not realize that the tears were streaming down my face until Adrian reached up and wiped them away with his finger. I looked down at him and shouted, "YES! Of course. I will marry you." He laughed while sliding the ring onto my finger, standing us up, and kissed me. When he pulled away, he whispered in my ear. "You had me worried there. I thought you may have said no. But I am so happy you said yes." I looked and him and giggled. "I would say yes over and over again if you asked. I can"t wait to be your wife." Everyone came out of their seats and gave us hugs and congratulations. Mom came over and hugged me. "Honey, I really want to be in your life, if you will let me. I am very happy for you. Your ring is very beautiful and you deserve to be happy." I hugged her back just whispering, "Yes." she knew what I was saying yes to and we could work on that. After everyone came up to us it was time to enjoy our time together, eating. We all talked about the wedding and what we should do, where, the date it was all moving so fast, but in a good way. After desert we decided on getting married in Hawaii, where dad had a huge house on the water and having it next month. I started to yawn, when Adrian leaned over and whispered. "Let me kick everyone out and we can relax together." I kissed his cheek. "That sounds wonderful. Let's kick them out quick." Adrian winked. "Okay everyone, I would like some alone time with my future wife to be. So, everyone needs to get out quick before she changes her mind about me." Everyone laughed, that was my Adrian trying to funny about everything. Everyone hugged goodbye and left leaving me and Adrian alone together. "So Little Dhampir, how about we take a bubble bath together and relax? What do you say?" I gave him my man#eating smile. "I will race you to the bathroom." I started to run, but he grabbed my arm to cheat, so Adrian. We He started fixing the bath when I started to get undressed when he turned around, I just so happen to let me dress fall the ground for him to see my black lacy underwear. "You are heart breaking beautiful. You know that I will be so proud to call you wife?" He focused those emerald green eyes on me. "Now, come here and get into this perfect bath." I walked to him pressing lips to his passionately. When I pulled away to get in the tub, he hurried to get undressed. The bath felt wonderful to my skin, and it was what I needed. Adrian came into the tub and started to rub my back which felt like heaven. "Rose, I am so glad you are happy with me and I promise I will always take of you." "I know you will Adrian that is why I said yes." We both got back rubs and started to make out in the tub. When the water started to get cold Adrian wrapped me in a big white towel. I got into bed waiting for him and let me, just say he was very sexy when he came into the bedroom with just his towel on. "See something you like, Little Dhampir? I smiled. "Of course I do, my sexy husband to be." He came to lay down in the bed pulling me onto his chest to relax. We laid there talking when I yawned. "Go to bed Rose. You are tired. I will be here when you wake up, I love you." I simply answered. "I love you too, Adrian."

I hope you guys liked it and I am sorry it took so long...Review it will make me happy...I own nothing of VA...

Thanks for reading,

Jenn


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everyone..Wanted to say A BIG thank you to A True Love Story.. YOU are MY Chica and you're the BEST! To everyone else thanks for reading my story and hope to get some reviews! I do not own anything from VA. I am also very sorry it took me so long to update so if there are lots of mistakes don't hurt me :) REVIEW :)**

Tonight dad planned A huge engagement party with everyone from court invited. I was not sure why he even at it at court but since he was the king I guess you just had to invite everyone. Adrian kept telling me it would be okay and we would have A good time. The only good part was all my friends and family would be there as well as all of Adrian's family which I loved. Adrian bought me A new dress for tonight that was A dark purple halter top with A bunch of beading at the bust that flowed all the way down to my shoes which were silver. I loved it to say the least and I looked really good in it to. I had just finished curling my hair when A knock at the door came. I thought it would be Adrian coming to get me but when I opened the door it was A guardian named Cooper " Miss Hathaway I was told to bring this to you" and he handed me A envelope "Thank you Cooper and have A good night" I closed the door and opened the letter which read: Dear Roza, I hope you have not forgotten me since I am ALIVE. I look forward to come seeing you soon, I hope you have been happy because that will end. All MY Love, Dimitri And that would be when I fell and blacked out. I am not sure how much time had passed but I could Adrian frantic trying to wake me up " Rose, Rose wake up and be with me, oh God Rose just wake up" I opened my eyes to look into those green eyes I loved so much "Adrian" I called out " Oh Little Dhampir are you okay let me help you up." I started to sit up and my head was throbbing "ouch my head is killing me Adrian what happen" Adrian touch my head and I felt the warm tingling that came from spirit.

" Does that feel better Rose?" "Yes thank you now what happen and why am I on the floor?" I looked around and Pavel and Dad were there with Adrian which meant he must have called them when he found me. " Little Dhampir I came to pick you up for the party and your door was unlocked which we will talk about later but I found you on the floor with this letter in your hand, now how many of these have you gotten or is this the first one?" I looked around and motioned to Pavel to help me up, Pavel lifted me on the bed and Adrian sat beside me " Rose please tell me what is going on now." "Well boys lets all sit down its going to be A minute to tell you exactly what I thought happen in Russia" FLASHBACK: I was in Russia for almost A month trying to figure out what I was going to do, I went to visit Victoria and only her since I knew she would help me and not say anything. She said she had heard that Dimitri was living in an old apartment building just outside the city limits of Baia. I went searching on my trip and on the fifth day of the travel I found the building sitting in the middle of nowhere. I knew it was the right place because my stomach got nauseous so I knew there was Strigoi by. I got my stake in hand and started walking when I saw him through A broken window coming toward me. "Roza I know you are out there I can smell you, you are breathtaking tonight" Ugh I hated how he talked about me I never thought that was possible to feel this way about the person I use to love, but now I just wanted it over and to begin to heal to move on and be happy for once. I heard something from behind me and spun around only to be met by red eyes looking at me. "Roza you look wonderful tonight what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you earlier than I thought?" I was distracted for A mintue and had to get my composure and I tightened my grip on my stake and that is when I knew someone was going to die tonight I just hope it was him and not me.

He went to throw A punch toward my head but I ducked just in time. "Oh Roza this would be much easier if you would just let me awaken you and then we could live together forever and have everything we need." I swallowed hurt to keep down the bile that was trying to surface "Dimitri I would never join you, I like my life just the way it is thank you very much and I could never live with those red nasty eyes." Yeah I knew I was babbling but I had to try to think of my next move and I could not do that if I had to have converstation with him especially now. We kept circling each other and I knew this was going to be tough we knew each other moves and what we would do next. " Roza stop wasting my time I have better things to do tonight, and you know I have not eaten yet tonight." I told myself it was now or never so I got myself together took A deep breath and said " Comrade you will always be my first love but I need to do this for both of us." And that is when I plunged the stake in his chest and ran for my life. END OF FLASHBACK: I was crying so hard thinking about what I had to go through and to have to tell my Dad, Pavel and Adrian all of this. Ugh why does this keep happening to me I thought, why can't my life just be normal? " Rose I think you need to rest and we can talk about this in the morning, you have had A rough night why don't we leave you and Adrian to rest" Dad had come over and kissed my cheek now rest that is A direct order from your dad, Pavel will be outside the door standing post and I will get Eddie to come in the morning to switch out okay?" I hated to get him into this but Adrian's safety was important to me I could not live without him. " Yeah dad that would be great thank you for everything love you baba." Pavel nodded and said " I am right out here if you need anything okay" I went over to my brother and hugged him whispering in his ear " thank you for always taking care of me." He smiled and went out the door leaving me alone with Adrian. " Oh Adrian I am so sorry that I have screwed up again I really thought I had killed him I was just trying to get out safe, what kind of guardian am I for leaving like that?" I started crying again while Adrian rushed over to grab me into A hug "Rose look at me, you are the best guardian in your class and you did not screw up, you were trying to get home to me in one piece and believe me I am very happy you did, you are going to be my wife soon and I want you safe do you hear me?"

I couldn't talk so I just nodded "now lets get you into bed and rest by the way I think you look beautiful tonight and I am very proud to call you my guardian and wife to be I love you and never forget it." I went to lay down and I must have been very tired because in seconds I was out. I had no dreams that night. When I woke up alone in the bed I was thinking on how I messed up the engagement party for us and how was I going to fix it. I was brought back to reality when I heard Adrian talking to Pavel and Dad so I got up and got dressed. When I walked into the kitchen I said " Morning Gentleman how is everyone doing, peachy I hope" I walked over to punch Pavel lightly in the arm and hugged my dad before I got to Adrian and kissed him on the lips and sat beside him. " So boys what are we talking about?" Dad answered me first " well kido we were wondering if you know Dimitri's whereabouts? "Ah Baba I thought all this time his ass was dead so no I really have no clue, what A mess I am so sorry to all of you again." I was on the verge of crying again but gained control. "Rose we are going to fix this so there is nothing to worry about, we have sent A group of guardians to Russia to check out the area you told us about and I think you need to move forward with the wedding if that is still what you want?" I looked at him briefly then to Adrian "If Adrian will still have me absolutely I will still have him." Adrian grabbed my hand and kissed it " Forever Rose." "Well that is good then the wedding needs to be moved up just A little and Rose you need to brace yourself okay?" I was worried that coming from Abe this was not good. " Okay what" " I have given you A guardian." Did I just hear my old man right he got me A guardian, was he out of his mind or what? " What the fuck dad what are you thinking I am A guardian I can take care of my damn self." Everyone was laughing " I told you Abe that she would be pissed and not like it" Adrian stifled A laugh. I glared at him and I think if looks could kill he had been dead he was siding with my dad on this, ugh. "Babe I am not siding with your day on this" I thought I said that to myself maybe I said it out loud I thought. "We just want you to be safe that is all." Dad decided to intervene "Look stop your bitching and get over it you don't even know who I assigned to you yet." And that is when I realized Pavel was just A little to quiet so when I looked at him in the face he was just smiling like a big idiot that he is, ugh it was him who would be my guard. I was in for it now he was going to ride my ass and enjoy it. "P get that shit eating grin off your face." He laughed " oh Hathaway just go for it, you are going to be my sister-n-law soon so just accept the fact that from now on I would be around and you will learn to like it." He was laughing so hard now, and I wanted to beat his ass on the mats in the gym. I took A deep breath and Adrian looked at me "you know it could be worse you could have Alto." Ugh everyone was ganging up on me this was not fair just they wait I would get them all back one day but I was very grateful it was Pavel he is my family after all. "P you know I love you and I am very happy you are willing to take care of me but I don't want anything to happen to you because of me, you know Vera would kill me herself with those pregnant hormones she has going for her."

" Everything will be fine Rose just trust us okay we will take care of you and Adrian and before you know it you will have those damn hormones too!" "Okay enough I do not want to hear about my daughter being pregnant one day so Rose just so you know Alberta has agreed to be Adrian's guard so you both have the best beside you, okay now be happy and try to live as normally as you can planning A wedding okay love." Adrian came over to whisper in my ear "see love now you have all the second best compared to you so there is nothing to worry about but to get to the altar to marry me, I love you little dhampir." Adrian kissed me on the lips and I knew I lost this fight for now. " Well it will be nice to see Alberta and Pavel where are you going to stay? I mean your house is A little far to protect me isn't it?" he knew I was just busting balls now but it was fun what can I say. "Well Rosie it is so say hello to your new neighbor I am moving in next door so make sure you don't get too loud at night with Adrian or I will hear it." Shit he was on his game today I had to get my bad ass attitude back before I soften up. " Okay enough now I have to hear about my daughter's sex life I don't think so I am out of here, Rose lets plan A joint bachelor party in Vegas since I have A large estate there that will hold all of us and lets shoot for two weeks is that good for both of you?" I looked at Adrian and he nodded yes so yes it was. " Yeah dad that is good I will let everyone know okay I love you and thank you again for everything you are doing for us." He came over and hugged me "anything for my little girl I love you and want you to be safe, I will see you later kido." He looked at Pavel and said " come on lets get you and Vera settled next door." Pavel waived by and said "Don't forget not to loud tonight I do want to sleep." And he winked as he was leaving. I shook my head and looked at Adrian "well are you okay with all of this I mean if you are not you can back out anytime okay." He smiled " now let's go plan our wedding shall we I love you little Dhampir I really do." He kissed my forehead and led me to the couch where he had notebooks and magazines waiting for me to plan my wedding.

**Well I hope you like the chapter, don't forget to review and totally random I was listening to some crazy songs writing this chapter for example Kings of Leon, 50 Cent, Flo Rida and Paramore..Can we say A mixture of music! Until next time, Jenn **


	4. Author's Note

_**Hey Guys...So sorry I have not updated in forever but I got sick then my 2 ½ year old got sick...so just to let you know my house has been crazy..I am trying to work on chapter 4 as hard as I can and promise I will get it to you soon...I hope you still love me...Jenn**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey Everyone hope you all are doing well...I am so sorry this is short and it took me so long to write...My Daughter and myself have been sick so I am trying to play catch-up. I hope you like it and I thought I would be mean and leave you hanging on what was going to happen next. Please forgive me I did not have anyone to Beta for me so it has alot of mistakes but I thought you would rather have the chapter up then wait any longer. Please review it makes me very happy to hear what you think. Much love to all...ENJOY**_

The weekend was here and it was time to go to Vegas baby. I was so ready for cut lose fun with my friends. The last couple of weeks have been A little hectic to say the least. I have received one letter every day from Dimitri since the first one came. They all said the same thing, I am watching you and I will meet with you again. I was at the point of breaking down but Adrian, Dad and Pavel tried to keep me focused on the wedding plans or with just everyday life. I started working with Pavel teaching the new guardians for the mission to find Dimitri. I kept telling dad that it was A waste of help and money to keep training these guardians but he never listened he just said it was his money and the councils so not to worry with it. Adrian was actually very calm and he was very into the wedding plans and Vegas. I just let him take me away with plans then I was happy. I loved being with him and would never change anything but every day we didn't get Dimitri I was putting him in harms way also, But I told him that I would not think about that this weekend we were going to have fun and relax. Once I was at the airport I was greeted by Dad and Alberta. She was called to protect Adrian while Pavel was assigned to me, it wasn't A bad deal I had the best protecting the love of my life so that made me happy. "Rose I am so glad to see you sweetie" Alberta came rushing over to hug me, "it is so good to see you and you look wonderful and happy I wonder who is making you so happy my dear, it couldn't be this handsome devil behind you now could it?" I looked behind me to see Adrian coming up hugging me and kissed me on the cheek "Alberta of course it is me making her happy and thank you so much for accepting our offer to protect me I promise I have changed for the better so I will not be any trouble for you" Adrian actually winked at Alberta he was one of kind for sure so I slapped his arm shaking my head "sure you are no trouble" and we all laughed at him and he actually blushed.

We all boarded the plan, when I looked around I saw Christan and Lissa snuggled in A blanket with A mini DVD player on their laps watching A movie. Eddie and Mia were sitting in theirs seats taking A nap which looked like A good idea to me then as we walked more I could see Pavel and Vera having A private moment with his hand on her belly feeling the baby move I assume. When I looked at them all, I could think of was how lucky I really was to have people love me and want to take care of me. I shook my head thinking that was funny, people taking care of me what A joke that was my job wasn't it? As I passed by all the guardians and their seats I saw them planing out their attack on the storgori and man did I want to stay and listen to that but I got back from my dreaming when Adrian put his hands around my waist " Little Dhampir let's go sit down and have some "our" time." I giggled "oh our time and what would that be my love?" "Well Rose I was thinking that we could join the mile high club, what do you think my little Dhampir?" I turned around and took his face in my hands and gave him A kiss. Adrian took that as A yes so he did not waste time with trying to get my dress unzipped. I was kissing him with everything I had and was struggling with his zipper on his pants when he took my hand and pulled me to the back of the plane and brought me down to two seats sitting by them selves. He got my dress undone and I finally got to his pants, I sat him down and straddled him so he had nowhere to go now.

"I love you very much little Dhampir and oh god you feel so good against me." Adrian was breathing hard now and we were moving in motion together when I let A little loud moan out when Adrian let out A small laugh. "Ah Rose you may want to try to tone it down just this once so your dad and everyone else don't come back here to see what we are doing?" I had to laugh at that one he NEVER told me to ever be quiet so I kissed him again and as he wrapped his arms around my waist we both had our moment together. I was being evil when I whispered "well Mr. Ivanskov welcome to the mile high club I hope you had A wonderful time flying." I was now laughing again while I started to get dressed Adrian slapped my ass and laughed "oh little Dhampir it was my pleasure I asure you." The pilot came on the intercom and announced that we would be landing in about 30 minutes so I looked at Adrian and told him I would take A short nap if that was okay with him. He smiled and opened his arms for me. I put my head in the crook of his neck and fell asleep. I was so glad that he decided not to dream walk this time even though he always told me that I was asleep I always felt tired after waking up, but I really did enjoy my time with him anyway I could get it. This time instead of Adrian I was dreaming about Dimitri and my Russia trip when I found him but this time instead of him getting staked by me I was the one being staked and that is when I woke up screaming in Adrian's arms. "Rose, Rose are you okay?" I could feel Adrian shaking me and I looked at him and cried more. That is when Pavel came over with my dad and Alberta. Pavel sat right in front of me and his face was full of concern when he leaned in and whispered in my ear " Rose are you really okay what is wrong you can tell me and Adrian we are here for you."

I just shook my head and looked at him saying "It's okay P I am okay it was just A bad dream and I will be fine thanks for worrying now let's just go to Vegas and have fun okay?" Pavel looked at me then to Adrian and shook his head "okay Rosie anything for you let's go have fun while you are still single!" Adrian smacked his arm " so what am I P just chop liver over here?" I knew they were trying to make me laugh so I just went with it, it was easier to make them happy and not make them worry so much. We left the plane and drove to the Bellagio which was more beautiful in person than on the computer or TV. I was getting myself excited now and grabbed Adrian's hand and squeezed him telling him that I loved him. Dad checked us in and we were all on the same floor to make it safer. The funny thing was it was so big here you would never see anyone if you didn't want to. Adrian and I stopped in front of our door when he shocked me by picking me up and carried me bridal style in the door " Honey aren't you suppose to wait until we are married to pull that off?" "I needed the practice little Dhampir for the real thing is that okay?" I giggled "anything for you love." I put me down in the hallway that lead to A huge livingroom and dinning room combo that was gorgeous with A balcony right off the kitchen with A small table you could sit and eat at for breakfast. I moved into the other hall where the bedroom was and if I thought the livingroom/kitchen was big then I was wrong. The bedroom had A California King bed with A fireplace to the right and A bathroom to the left with A huge screen tv on the wall opposite of the bed. "So do you like it Rose?" I turned to face Adrian and laughed "of course I like it lets look at the bathroom." I grabbed his hand and entered the bathroom that had the biggest bathtub in it with A marble shower with multiple shower heads in it. I looked at Adrian "honey we are going to have the best time in Vegas, let's go get ready and get everyone else and start our party." Adrian smiled "your wish is my command my love, I love you Rose." I gave him A quick kiss when I went to get my things and jumped in the shower to get ready. I started to wash my hair when Adrian came to join me "I promise it will just be A shower I swear I will behave okay Rose." I laughed he was so funny, he couldn't behave and I knew it, I was more worried about myself behaving than him. I smiled and moved toward him and started to kiss him "now little dhampir don't start something you can't finish okay."

Adrian was smiling he knew he won he always did when it came to having sex with him I could I resist him. We finally got out of the shower A hour later and started to get ready when he left me alone long enough to get dressed which was good since I wanted to surprise him with my outfit tonight. Lissa and I had gone shopping before the trip and found this sexy black dress that had A slit in the side that went almost my whole leg which was a lot since it stopped at my knees and it had A halter top to it. I wore black high heels and silver jewelry with it. I thought about wearing my hair down but then no one could see my marks so I decided to show them off, so I put my hair up and curled the ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom and had the pleasure to see Adrian's eyes go as big as saucers "Rose you look good enough to eat my love I think we should stay in tonight and forget about everyone else what do you say?" "I don't think so honey don't you want to show me off?" I smiled and turned around giving him the whole view when he shook his head "you know you are killing me right now right, I don't know how long I can play nice?" I kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear after I decided to give him A little bite "I promise you don't have to wait to long because I have to play nice too and you know I am no good at that!" Adrian kissed me and grunted "okay let's go have fun but I am warning you when we get back you are all mine." I grabbed his hand laughing when we met up with vera and Pavel. "Well don't you both look like you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar." Vera said as she grabbed my arm "come on let's go he can't hog you the whole time can he?" "No Vera I told him to play nice so we will see since you are his sister and pregnant with his niece or nephew." Adrian tried to ruffle Vera's hair but she totally dodged him just in time. We all found everyone else waiting for us in the lobby. Everyone looked great. "Okay let's go show Vegas what we have" I yelled and everyone screamed "Hell Yeah." We ended up at some club on the strip called "High Five" and it was pulsing with music and we didn't have to wait long on the line either since Dad took care of everything which meant he gave us clearance on every club on the strip. It was crazy the service we got. Adrian ordered me some drinks and the boys thought that they could out drink the girls so we placed A small bet. I knew the girls would win I was A girl and I could hold my own pretty damn well if I don't say so myself.

Christian thought he would be funny by ordering four rounds of shots but that was nothing for me I kept them coming. Adrian and I got on the dance floor and moved so good together you did not know when I ended and he started. "Oh God Rose you are making me want to hurry up and go take advantage of you at home." I felt the same way but thought it would be funny to tease him so when the next song came on and it was Buttons by the Pussy Cat dolls I told him to sit down and have some drinks but I caught him off guard with A full lap dance. He was so shocked his mouth was open. Christian and Eddie along with Pavel were shaking dollar bills in my face and cheering me on. I was at the point of exploding myself when he grabbed me and spun me around to face him " Rose if you don't stop I am going to have to take you outside and have my way with you if you like it or not" and he gave me one of the most passionate kisses ever, I could not think straight until I heard screaming bringing me back to reality.

**Oh that was mean...I know but it really was fun...LOL...Anyway wanted to shout out to My Chica..Thanks for being there for me and I want to say hello to one of my fans Missa27 :)**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone…I hope you guys are doing great….Thanks so much for the great reviews but I must have more..PLEASE! If you guys will hang with me I promise the story is going to get a lot better…Okay enough chatting right now..You read…..**_

The screaming was coming from all different sides of the club. Alberta and Pavel were all ready combing the area to see what was going on. Strigori.

I grabbed Adrian's hand. "Adrian, I need you to go with Lissa, Christian, and Eddie; along with everyone else. I need you to be safe and I am needed here to help the other guardians."

I knew Adrian was not happy with my decision, but there was nothing else to do. I had to keep him and Lissa safe; they were both Royals and had a place at court waiting for them.

Adrian glared at me and I knew he was pissed. "Rose, you know that I love you and I know you are a guardian, but you are also going to be my wife next week. Still, I am going to say NO this one time, I cant lose you."

There was not a lot of time to talk, so I just gave him a quick kiss and went to help the guards. I turned around to see Alberta staking a strigoi in the heart. She was working on the next one that came behind her.

Pavel was actually doing the same and it looked like I was not going to have anything to do. But, I really should have known better because I was turning around to see if I could find Adrian and everyone else when I heard, "Roza, Roza! Where oh where is my Roza."

I thought I was hearing things at first but then I could see him with my own two eyes. Dimitri. He finally came to find me and this was going to be it. I was thinking to myself until I got interrupted by Adrian screaming my name telling me to just run.

Rose Hathaway run, I didn't think so I was going to end this here and now, not later. As I was going to go toward Dimitri I was stopped by a strigoi.

"Well little breather. Where do you think you are going? I have some plans for you."

I went to grab my stake and go for his heart when he actually dodged me. We were going around in circles back and forth trying to get each other down.

I swear it had been at least ten minutes when he said, "Are you tired yet my little fox? I think I need to take you to my leader so he can have fun with you now."

"Leader? Are you for real? Do you not have a brain for yourself? You always listen to what comrade tells you to do?" That really pissed him off because he took a low blow to my leg and stuck me with the stake.

The next thing I knew I started to get dizzy in the head and was seeing double. What the hell is going on with me I thought. I am not some slacker who can't fight. I was at the top of my class. So, get your ass up, Hathaway and stop being a slacker.

The next thing I saw was Dimitri coming forward and Pavel cutting him off with a blow to the head.

It must have made Dimitri mad because he said, "Roza, this will not be the last time you see me. Inform Adrian I am watching him, too. I love you, Roza and I will see your beautiful face soon." That is when I blacked out.

I don't know how long I was down, but when I opened my eyes I was still at the club with Adrian, Pavel and Alberta by my side. So, I must not have been there long. Pavel was furious on the phone talking to someone about what just happen while Alberta was checking on everyone else, and still trying to

look after me. All Adrian did was just stare at me. "Rose, babe, are you okay? And don't even say that you are because you are not. Especially when you got stabbed in the leg."

I just looked at him and felt like I was the worst person in the world for getting him involved in this mess. " Adrian, I am better now that you are safe and with me. So, don't worry about anything. We knew this day was coming I just didn't think it would be so soon."

I don't think he trusted his voice because he just shook his head in agreement. Pavel hung up his phone "Well, we have good news and bad news; which one you want first, Rosie?" Ugh I hated it when he called me Rosie, it usually meant that I was in trouble and that something was not good.

"Well you know me P. I like the bad news first so that way I can have something to cheer me up after I am disappointed."

He just laughed and shook his head before he started talking. "Well, I will say I like at how you look at things for sure. The bad news is that your father is demanding that all of us go back home to court where we are better protected if something like this happens again. He said he will let you throw the

biggest party at home as soon as we get there."

"P is that the good news and the bad because right now that just sucks. So that is not good news." I was being a spoiled brat now, but it made him and Adrian laugh, so I guess that was good.

"Well, my dear Rosie that was the bad news, the good news is we can stay for the reaining time tonight because your father doesn't think that they strigoi will attack again this evening. Everyone is okay; that is in our party, except for your leg, of course, while Eddies ribs are broken, and lastly, you can party

when you get home. So just be happy, okay? Don't give me any shit about this got it?"

Now I was the one laughing hard, "Rose I think that sounds like a wonderful thing babe, I just want us all safe and if dad thinks it is time to go home, then we go home. Let's not piss him off too okay?"

Adrian was looking at me for my reply to him, but all I could do was kiss him and tell him I loved him. " I love you too Little Dhampir. Now lets go back to the hotel room and relax before we leave in the morning."

I nodded my head because resting right now sounded really good; I had my exercise with that strigoi. He was really big too and very strong. I wondered why he was taking orders from Dimtiri and wondered how he was all ready in the "leadership" role. We all started to walk to the door where we met up with

everyone else.

"Oh god, Rose are you okay? Christian wouldn't let me go anywhere in the club while this was going on and I was so worried about you are you sure you are okay?" I hugged Lissa tight thankful she was okay.

"Yes Lissa I am fine." I started to look at everyone to see if they were okay. Christian seemed fine along with Lissa. Vera just looked so happy that Pavel was fine. I don't think she really cared about anyone else. Mia was looking after Eddie who had a "scratch" as he called it on his rib, but he looked like he

was okay too. I sighed in relief to know that my friends and family were okay.

Adrian came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me while resting his head on my shoulders. "Little Dhampir, I think we should just go lay down and rest. What do you say?" I really didn't have to think that long because I was exhausted from the attack.

I smiled at Adrian and kissed him. "Let's go, my love. I think we all have to rest since we are leaving tomorrow and the wedding is next week." Everyone was watching us and listening to us. When I looked around, the gang was shaking their heads thinking it was a good idea.

We all went back to the hotel and Pavel was stubborn enough to insist that he walks up and check out the room. It was a good thing because we were left with a little present. A note. Pavel picked up the letter and started to read it out loud.

Dear Roza,

I so enjoyed seeing you tonight at the club. You are more beautiful then I remembered and you will be even better when you become awakened. Do not worry, my Roza. I will let you marry that royal because you think you love him. But, just know when you do that means I will be coming after him as well. I will always be watching and I will see you soon again.

Yours ALWAYS,

Dimitri.

"I can't believe this, Rose. What do we have to do to get rid of Dimitri? This is getting out of hand and it needs to be stopped." Adrian was out of breath when Pavel joined in with him.

"Rose and Adrian, it will be okay we will take care of this. We will work it out. I promise you, you have my word."

I looked at both of them and just shook my head. "Well, let's not worry about it right now. Let's just rest and think about it in the morning, okay? I love ya, Pavel." I turned to Adrian. "And, we are going to bed." Pavel laughed and hugged me good-bye and left us alone.

I kissed Adrian while lingering a few extra moments on his warm, soft lips. When we finally broke apart; he just smiled. "Okay, Little Dhampir. Lets just rest and we will worry tomorrow." Adrian took care of me all night and it was the best night with him ever.

_**Well guys I hoped you liked it…..I was in a writing mood…. I hope you review I could use some happiness…Much love to my friends out there….TrueLoveStory my #1 chica and Missa27 you Rock **_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hi Everyone…I am sorry I am so slack when it comes to updating I just wanted to make sure this was A good chapter and I have a lot that is getting ready to happen in the story..Well at least in my head it sounds good, I will let you be the judge so PLEASE review it really does make me happy! Enjoy**_

Time had passed and it was now my wedding day to Adrian Ivanskov. Wow I almost didn't think this day would ever come to be honest. We have

had so many roadblocks in the road you would think today would never happen but it is. I was sitting in bed thinking of the past week and what

all had happened. We got home from Vegas, which at the time I thought really sucked but later on I realized that it was the best idea. When we

got home Dad brought us all in for a meeting and told his that it was a direct hit on Adrian and me, the storgori didn't want anyone but us. He

showed us a little he received in the mail from Dimitri and how he planned on getting me. It was very disturbing to know what he had planned to

do and how to get me but I was not thinking of that right now. Dad and Pavel along with Alberta and a dozen other guards promised me that

today would be perfect so I was going to trust them. A knock on the door brought me back to reality "Rose are you awake" I heard Lissa, Mia and

Vera giggling at how they sounded. "No, I am not awake come back later and I was laughing now, but that didn't matter because they all came

through the door holding bags, bags and more bags. Ugh I was in trouble and I knew it but I was so happy nothing could go wrong. Lissa made

me breakfast and demanded that I get in the shower and to hurry up because we only had a couple of hours to make me drop dead gorgeous so

I hurried. When I got out Mia was doing everyone's hair while Lissa was doing the make-up. When it became my turn all three of them were

working on me that before I knew it I was ready to get into my wedding dress. My dress was very simple I am not one for a lot of girly things but

I think I looked sexy. My dress was sleeveless and came in to snug my body frame then came out almost like a calla lily. The girl's dresses were

strapless as well and they were the darkest purple I could find without going to black. They were beautiful. Each girl had a silver chain with a

heart on it with a matching bracelet with her initials on it. When we were all done, we were so hot chicks for sure I was very proud of Lissa for

picking out the dresses. Dad came in with mom, mom was on the verge of losing it but before that happened Dad pulled her out of the room " I

love you Rose and you are the best Daughter anyone could ever ask for and you will be the best wife to Adrian, I am very proud of you" mom

choked out as she was leaving. I hugged her and sent her off to the church. The photographer came and took a thousand pictures "Rose it's time

to go to the church are you sure you want to marry Ivanskov?" Dad was joking with me that is how he handles situations like these, making

jokes. I nodded my head and gave each of my girls a hug. Mia hugged me telling me I was beautiful and Adrian was a very lucky man, Vera was

Vera "Sister you are the most hot bride I have seen and I would marry you in a New York minute love you my bitch." I hugged her and laughed

that was my sister-in-law and got she reminded me of Adrian so much it was scary. Then it was Lissa turn and I could tell she was holding back

tears. " Lissa are you okay? You are not worried about me are you because if you are you know I can handle Adrian and I will kick his ass if he

does something wrong" I was giggling and so was she which was my plan, she was my best friend and I did not want her to be upset at all ever.

"I am fine Rose I am just so happy that you are happy and I want everything to go perfectly for you because you deserve to be happy and I

know Adrian makes you happy." She was starting to cry and I was getting ready to say something but she cut me off. " I am just worried about

Dimitri and I don't want anything to happen to you I love you too much you are the only family I have let and I can't lose you too." "I will always

be here for you Lissa and so will Adrian you will never be alone my love." We hugged and went to get into the car. We pulled up at the church and

I suddenly got nervous, I was getting married today. Oh god I was actually getting married. I think that is when I started to lose it but lucky for

me Vera was watching me and sent Pavel to come see me. "Hey sis how are you doing you ready to run yet?" he was laughing so hard so that

made me laugh "Pavel thanks for making me laugh and I am not running I just never thought that Rose Hathaway would ever get married but I

am so ready." "That is good because if it makes you feel any better Adrian was feeling the same way but I talked him through it and he is ready

waiting for you down the altar so you better not leave him hanging otherwise I will have to hunt you down." I smiled and gave him a hug " Thanks

P you always know what to say so thanks big bro." Dad came over " well honey the music and Lissa say that it is time for us to walk down so let's

go." I gave Dad a kiss and we went into the church to the double doors. When they opened, I could see Adrian waiting for me with the biggest

smile on his face full with love and that is when I knew I wanted to hurry up and get married to him as fast as I could. Dad walked me down to

Adrian and he whispered I love you when we joined hands. We had a traditional wedding, we said our I do's and the pastor said you may kiss

your bride Adrian dipped me down to the floor almost kissing me with so much passion I am surprised we did not set the church on fire. When he

brought me back up I whispered I love you and we turned to face our friends and family. I was now Rose Marie Hathaway Ivanskov. Our

reception was a secret for both Adrian and I because I decided that it would make Lissa happy to plan it. It was beautiful and everything I would

have done if I planned it myself. It was outside with white tents all around with white lights covering anything and everything. It was perfect. The

photographer took more pictures. Our first song came on it was "You Found Me" by The Fray. It was a good song for us Lissa said and I didn't

really care what we danced to I was his wife. " Mrs. Ivanskov are you having a good time tonight?" Adrian leaned in and kissed me "You know you

are heartbreaking beautiful tonight." I smiled and kissed him back "Yes Husband I am having a wonderful time tonight and you look very sexy just

about good enough to eat." I gave him one of my man-eating smiles and blushed at the same time. He just grinned and turned me around on the

dance floor. It was then time to cut the cake. I got Adrian in the face really good and when it was my turn to get the cake I thought he was going

to throw it but he never did until that was when I turned to look at Lissa who sent through the bond "watch out" I had the biggest piece of cake

in my face. Adrian laughed and came to lick it off my face when Vera walked over and handed me a wet towel to help get it off. I was giggling like

a little school girl, I couldn't be mad at him for that It was our wedding and that is what you did right? We were able to walk around and greet

some of our guests but then it was time to change and leave for our honeymoon. Lissa and Vera took me upstairs where my new dress was

hanging. It was a sexy black and pink dress that was short and sleeveless. Adrian would love it because all that was holding it in place was a little

tie on the side. When I was finished and walking down the steps Adrian and Pavel were getting our luggage in the car. I was wondering why

there was so much of it when Vera whispered in my ear "Rose don't get mad okay just promise me you will not be mad." Well now I was mad a

little because I knew something was up and It was not going to be good. Pavel turned around "Now Rose don't get all Bridezilla on me but Vera

and I are going with you on the honeymoon to protect you and don't worry we will not be in your way okay?" I really did not know what to say so

I just looked at Adrian. "Little Dhampir you know I just want to protect you and this is the only way to do it. Your dad agreed to it and lucky for

you he only sent Pavel and Vera it could be a lot worse." I just hugged him and gave him a kiss. "It's okay I rather you are protected by two bad

ass guardians then just me so that is okay, now where are we all going for our honeymoon?" Adrian looked at me with a smile and said " you will

love it don't worry now get in the car and lets start our life together!" No one would tell me where we were going and it was starting to get on my

nerves in A good way when after three hours in the car Adrian looked at me saying "Welcome to Castle Ivanskov my love." We had pulled up to A

huge castle I was starting to look confused when he leaned over to whisper in my ear "Rose welcome home to my grandmother's house, you

know where your favorite garden is." He had A big smile on his face when I looked shocked. I have wanted to go to his grandmother's garden

since the first time I went there in my dreams with Adrian and I could only imagine what it really looked like in person. "All right love birds time to

enjoy your honeymoon, if you need anything you know where to find me Adrian so I love you both and have "FUN" okay!" Pavel took Vera by the

hand and started to walk in another direction. "Well Rose let's go have fun." I laughed to myself that is what I have been planning on for sure.

_**Hope you all liked my chapter...Want to give **__**A**__** shout out to my Chica..You are the greatest friend thanks for everything(Now you need to get your butt here soon though :)) and Hello to my other friend Missa27 I hope you like the story so far still...Everyone have **__**A**__** wonderful week and weekend..REVIEW**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hi Friends...How is everyone doing? I hope well and SO sorry I have taken so long to update..It is hard with A little one who will be three in March, job and husband so bare with me I have a lot more to the story I promise..As usual I do NOT own anything with VA but man I so wish I did. Enjoy!**_

I think I was in shock when I got to Adrian's Grandmother's house because all I could do was just look up and stare. It was beautiful and that

wasn't really the word I was looking for at all. It reminded me of A Castle that belonged somewhere in Ireland. The front of the castle was all

ancient stone work with different color Gray's and Black. Adrian said that it sat on about five or so acres and that alone made me speechless.

"Well what do you think Rose you are awfully quiet and that is certainly not like you!" I smacked his arm looking at him almost blushing "well

honey it is not every day that you see castles so beautiful that you become speechless." Adrian laughed and took my hand while he opened the

front stone door. The first words that came to my mind were romantic and that was the best way to describe what I was seeing. We walked and

to the left and Adrian said it was the banquet hall. It had A long richly carved table that sat about eight people or so with the spacious kitchen to

the right. Everything looked like it had been remodeled to make it look modern. Adrian took me to the right where the living room was with A

magnificent large gothic fireplace stood. I could see Adrian and I spending some time there while we were here. I noticed all the furniture in the

house was antique the kind you were afraid to sit on. He finally leads me to the bedroom which was A site. He opened the door A spacious

bedroom with A Balcony on the left looking out to the magnificent view of his grandmother's garden. From what I could tell it had beautiful

magnolias, Roses and lilies and that was just from what I could see from the bedroom window. "Well I think that we are done with the small tour

for now, I thought you would like to clean up first and enjoy dinner on the balcony and then go to bed, what do you say little dhampir?" I smiled

back at him and this time I know I was blushing. "Adrian this is so wonderful I could not have picked A better place to come and I would love to

clean up and have dinner in bed with you." I gave him my man-eating smile he loved so much and he actually starting giggling. "Mrs. Ivanskov you

are going to give me troubles aren't you?" All I could do was smile. We unpacked and before I knew it there was A knock at the door with our

dinner being brought in. It smelled delicious. Adrian got some candles lit and we said down at the patio furniture outside. We talked and ate and

everything was wonderful. As Adrian started to clean up, I told him that I had A small surprise for him and to wait in the bedroom for it. You could see his mind turning trying to figure out what it was. I went into the bathroom and changed into A Pink and Black lacy baby doll outfit. When I

walked out of the bathroom Adrian was sitting on the bed and I got the pleasure of seeing his eyes pop open along with his mouth. "Oh little

Dhampir you are a bad girl you know that?" I giggled and blushed "Of course I am I learn from the best and last time I checked you have been A

very bad boy." I think Adrian went into shock and for him that wasn't normal. I think he was surprised that I was being so forward with him but my

thought was if I couldn't be forward with my husband then who could I do it with right? "Okay Mrs. Ivanskov you need to get over here right now

so that way I can kiss you and hold you because you are breathtaking and sexy as hell." I walked over to where he was and gave him A kiss. "Mr.

Ivanskov I think you have way too many clothes on for me and I think we need to take care of that quickly!" Adrian started to unbutton his shirt

while I started to work on his pants. "Okay Rose your wish is my command and I will gladly be your slave for the night." Before I could say

anything, Adrian had put his hand to my neck and angled it so that he could kiss me better, he went to my neck down to my collarbone while his

hands roamed my body over my little lacy outfit. Adrian nuzzled my neck again but this time I felt A soft scratches which were his fangs and oh

how I wanted him to bite me right now. Adrian made his way to my breast and lightly cupped into his hand and started playing lightly with my

nipple. I let out A soft moan. Oh my word my husband was taking his time tonight and certainly was enjoying his self. "Oh Rose I love you so

much and I am so thankful you are now my wife and will be with me forever." I kissed his mouth and got rid of the rest of his clothes along with

what was left of mine. We were kissing so deeply I didn't realize he was sinking in for his position to take me. We both moaned again as he

entered me. It was the most perfect moment we have ever had and I wasn't sure if it was because we were now husband and wife. We came at

the same time and Adrian went to roll over but never let go of me. "Rose I love you and that was the most wonderful moment I have ever had

with you." He started to kiss my lips and moved to my neck again. "I love you to Adrian and I agree it was the best moment ever with you." I was

so happy and didn't care about anything but this moment with my husband, the love of my life. We made love twice that night and started to fall

asleep in each others arms when I started to dream. I was at my house at court and I was pregnant. I was standing in the nursery getting the

finishing touches done when the door flew open to Dimitri standing there in the hall way making his way in the bedroom. "I told you Roza that I

would find you, now, and we can be A family once and for all." Dimitri started moving toward me when Adrian came through the door way holding

A silver stake lunging for Dimitri screaming no and staking him in the chest and A flash of white light came out of nowhere. That is when I woke up

screaming. "Rose, Rose wake up honey, everything is okay, shhh wake up." I was crying so hard that I didn't realize he had slid me over to

where I was sitting on his lap with my head on his shoulder. "Little Dhampir tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." I opened my eyes and looked

around the room, yup I was still at his grandmother's on my honeymoon. "I am okay Adrian, and it was just A nightmare about Dimitri of all

things." I sat up and told him all about the dream and Adrian being Adrian made me stop crying when he said "Pregnant huh that is wonderful and

I love the sound of it but could we leave Dimitri out of it please?" I was now giggling so hard I made him laugh. "Adrian only you would say that to

your wife who just had A horrible nightmare and think of the least important fact about the dream." I smacked his arm and he smiled. "Well you

know me Rose I try to look at the positive in each thing and don't worry I am here and everything will be okay I will protect you and our unborn

child or children!" He gave me A very sweet kiss then started to nibble on my ear and that is all it took for me to forget about my nightmare and

concentrate on my husband. I finally fell asleep and had peaceful dreams the rest of the night. When I woke up this morning, I knew Adrian was

awake by the way he drew circles into my back, I turned over and gave him A big smile "Good morning love how are you this morning, I see you

slept better." Adrian kissed my lips and smiled. "Yes Adrian I slept much better. You always take care of me, Thank you for that." He laughed and

my stomach growled "well looks like it is time for breakfast for my lovely wife!" I giggled and raced him to the bathroom to get ready. After a very

long shower with my husband we went down stairs in the kitchen to find A package on the counter with the label reading to A Mrs. Ivanskov I

looked at Adrian thinking what on earth has he got me now but Adrian said "So you got mail here at my grandmother's you must be special since

not many people know you are here right now." He was laughing but I started to unwrap my mystery present. Now you would think I would have

been more cautious with what I was opening and wondering who it was from but I wasn't. I opened the package and A silver stake with my

initials on it was laying in front of me. It really was A beautiful stake and the way the grooves went one way toward my initials and going up

toward the point but I really couldn't think like that now I had to read the card and see who it was from. I opened the card and looked at Adrian

to start reading out loud. " Dearest Roza, Oh how I have missed you, and I am willing to forgive you for getting married to Adrian but just so you

know you better enjoy the time with it since it is going to be cut very short. When we meet again it will be the last time Roza so make sure to

watch your back and your precious husband Adrian. All my love, Dimitri. That is when I passed out in Adrian's arms. When I came to Vera was

leaning down wiping my face with A warm wash cloth. "Welcome back Rosie we were worried about you." I felt warm tingles going through me so

I knew Adrian was giving me spirit. He looked down at me and smiled " hey love how are you doing?" I started to cry "Oh Adrian why are you with

me, This is our honeymoon and I pass out from A "nice" wedding gift. Why do you love me?" He laughed hard this time " little dhampir you will

have to just get use to it I am around here for good so just enjoy me okay now are you ready to sit up?" I sat up with some help from Vera and

Adrian. I could hear Pavel talking to someone I guess on the phone, which talking would have not been the best word for it, more like yelling at

the top of his lungs would sound better. "Vera what is going on with Pavel and who is he yelling at on the phone?" Vera looked at Adrian then at

me "Rosie why don't we go eat some breakfast since I know you have not had any and we will wait for Pavel to let us know what to do next kay?"

All three of us went into the kitchen to eat breakfast which was good for me since I was starving I thought I could eat the whole buffet that was

in front of me. We all had started to eat when Pavel came into the kitchen. "Rose I want to say that I am sorry this has happened and we had no

clue he was this good to find you on your honeymoon, we think we may have A traitor in the mist because no one knows where you guys were

going except us and your father. We think his office is bugged and he is taking care of that as we speak, now do you both want good news or

bad news first?" We answered bad news at the same time and started laughing. "Well that is funny that you two actually think alike, but the bad

news is we have to get you out of here and fast and bring you back to court where you will be safe. Your new house is actually done early so you

can go "home" and enjoy each other there." Pavel took A deep breath and continued talking. " Okay we leave tonight and bro you are going to

have to get creative on finishing your honeymoon, so lets enjoy the rest of the day and lets get packed up." I looked at Adrian and tried to smile

"it is okay love don't worry I want you to be safe." Adrian smiled " I promise I will bring you somewhere nice when all of this is over and remember

I love you so nothing else matters." I walked over to Pavel and gave him A hug "thank you so much for always taking care of me and Adrian, I am

so proud to call you my brother." I gave him A kiss on the cheek and grabbed Adrian's hand to lead him upstairs to pack. What I mess and I

wondered how I was going to fix this one now.

_**Well I really hope you guys liked the chapter...I have some bad news for you...I will not be posting A new chapter until almost Christmas..I will be very busy with work and family but I promise if I get some time I will write fast! Happy Thanksgiving everyone...Much love to my Chica..and Hello to Missa27 Hope you are doing well!**_


End file.
